


Puppet

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apathy, Food for Thought, Gen, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: In front of you lies a pit.In front of you lies a choice.





	Puppet

Eyes open. It’s dark, almost foggy, and crackled, blackened trees line the edges of your vision. In front of you lies a pit. A pit so deep, so dark, so ancient, and so repulsive, yet you can barely tear your eyes away. You take another step closer to the edge almost impulsively, knowing that this isn’t the right path, but unable to stop yourself. The blackness calls to you, clutching at you even though you don’t belong with it quite yet. But yet it still just waits, still tugging at invisible ropes gently, and just like a puppet on a string, and you in time obediently follow. 

 

Days go by, or are they weeks? You couldn’t tell even if you wanted to know. You can feel its physical clutches on you now, ghosting across your arms, your waist, the back of your neck. They feel the way chills would, if chills were both icy cold and searing hot altogether. They pull you closer and closer, stripping the easy parts of you to reach first. Your interest spirals down into the blackness, Apathy replaces it, the feeling settling deep at home into the bottom of your stomach. It feels how the hole looks, gaping, empty, greedy, and yet so so full at the same time. You find yourself unwilling to do even the simplest things, and while whispers of seduction still fill your ears, you wonder why you’re still walking. What’s the point anyway?

 

But the voice still whispers to you, and it’s the only clear path ahead, so you forge on. Are you even walking anymore? Were you even walking to begin with? 

 

You pass fragmented memories, fractured moments in time you wouldn’t stop to examine even if you could. You find yourself flooded with nostalgia, only for it to be ripped away from you. In the end, the void will rip everything away from you. 

 

Your steps feel heavier than before, and you look at your body, a ripple of disgust flooding through you as you pass more broken memories. If you weren’t so out of shape you wouldn’t be struggling yet, you’d probably have reached the pit by now. Not that you know what awaits you there, but you can’t find it in yourself to care. Huh. 

 

A broken well. 

 

Three flat stones. 

 

A scrap from a hoodie. 

 

Catnip, growing wild on the side of the road.

 

Everything is hazy here. A black mist begins to cloud your vision ever so slightly, and you feel your dreams finally ripped from you, cast away as you put up only a moment more of a fight. Oh well. You wouldn’t have been able to reach them anyway. Apathy replaces them. 

 

It’s getting harder and harder to see, and yet you still drive on, pulled by strings you can’t quite see. You wonder if there are any strings at all. Finally, you can’t see at all, and your foot catches at the edge of something. 

 

Your strings catch on a nearby rock, a slight misstep. You stumble for only a moment before falling. The pit is there. It’s always been there for you. And as you close your eyes once more, the darkness rushing in on all sides, and the apathy consumes you…

 

...Whatever. It’s not like you mattered anyway.


End file.
